If Tomorrow Never Comes
by PadfootAttacksCupcakes
Summary: Song fic tot he song If Tomorrow never comes. oneshot.


Disclaimer: this is a song fic to Garth Brookes/ Ronan Keating "if tomorrow never comes" the right to the song belong to them. The Harry potter character belong the JKR.

_Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart_

I lay awake, it was 3am. Ginny had been sleeping soundly for the past 2 hours. We had spent the night expressing our love physically. We both knew what was coming though neither one of us wanted to say it out loud. I wanted to i've her one last memory to cherish, to keep locked in her heart when I was gone. The questions we had been avoiding found its way into the darkness. "Will I be coming home alive?" I knew I had whispered the words, but it didn't sound like me. It was robotic, mechanical. I rolled over and pulled Ginny closer to my chest. Breathing in her scent one last time. I knew I was being selfish, leaving in the middle of the night. I knew she'd hate me for it. But I also knew she wouldn't let me leave her in the morning. It was the best way.

**If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes**

I picked up my backpack. At the door I stopped to look at Ginny's sleeping form again. My heart ached. She knew I loved her, she knew she was my everything. I had to prove that by making my way home to her. To have her in my arms again. With a sigh I fought back the tears that threatened to fall. Hopefully the Horcruxes would be easy to find and destroy.

_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel_

I'd been on the road for a month now. The Horcruxes were destroyed. Voldemort seriously needed a reality check. A 'man' of his stature should have more brains when it comes to protecting his soul. I finally found a minute to myself. I pulled out the only photo of Ginny I had bought with me. Her long red hair blew in the breeze, a slight blush rested on her smooth cheeks and her eyes were full of love and happiness as she danced around the yard at the burrow. "I love you" I said out loud. The photo image of Ginny stopped dancing and winked. Like she knew. She would always know. I would prove that when I made it home. I couldn't leave her. I knew the pain of losing a loved one. She didn't need to feel that. It would tear her apart.  
_  
If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes_

I stood over Voldemort's dead body. If his ego wasn't so big, he'd realize that he wasn't so great after all. He knew ten times more magic than I did. And yet he was killed by his own rebounding spell. I walked away leaving the cheering crowds and the body behind me. One face stood out in the crowd. The one face I longed to see ever since I left her. I snaked my arms around her, she felt as warm as ever. Tears of relief were streaming down her face. "It's over Gin, I've come back to you, I promised you that" and then in that moment it felt so right. It felt like home and the words were out before I had thought them "Marry me?" Ginny squealed, a fan girl kind of squeal which hurt my ears. "Oh Harry of course" she assaulted my lips with her own.

_So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes_

I stood at the altar ready to say my vows. As I placed the ring on her finger, I said these words meant only for her. "If tomorrow never comes, I want you to know how much I love you, how much I care, take this ring as my promise that I will love you every minute of everyday, I love you Ginny Weasley"


End file.
